


Play the Game, Driving Me Insane

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ky/Sol, bondage, Ky topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Game, Driving Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lambency as a birthday gift, but it's way late.

Ky didn't really expect Sol to be impressed, but he couldn't believe that being tied to the bed didn't matter to Sol at all, no matter what his facial expression said. "Do try to take this seriously," he chided, tightening the rope securing one of Sol's legs to the bedframe. He tried not to glance up at Sol's face from his position, but it was more disappointing than anything else, to see the way that Sol simply seemed entirely unmoved. _Well_. Ky had known that he was being humored; it was his mistake to think it was anything more than that when he hadn't made it more yet.

Sol didn't even bother to grunt, so Ky stopped himself from asking if the ropes would hold. He knew that they wouldn't the moment that Sol decided that they shouldn't, but he also was fairly certain that trapping the man wasn't the point. His hands wanted to shake and his cheeks wanted to blush, but Ky settled himself on the bed outside of Sol's legs, and stayed there until he was sure neither was going to happen. Then he raised himself to his knees, moved between Sol's legs to brush against his thigh with his hand.

"That all, boy?" Sol asked, and Ky was fairly certain that he should take that as a challenge or something, but mostly it was just annoying. 

He shifted himself to straddle Sol's legs properly, hand pressed flat against his stomach for a moment, deliberately not touching Sol's cock now. Whether or not Sol registered it as a punishment, Ky made sure to flick disapproving blue-green eyes to Sol's own, to increase the chances that Sol would pick up on the factors at play. "Do you want it to be?" He was aware that his voice sounded more petulant than he would like, but Sol always did bring out that part of him.

Sol snorted, and Ky leaned forward against him to bite him on his neck. His fingers itched to remove the band from Sol's forehead, but he knew better, knew how Sol would react if he tried. He wanted to see all of Sol, yes, but he wanted to keep this illusion more. If Sol wanted Ky to pretend he didn't know -- as if he _couldn't_ \-- then Ky would do that much, for at least a little while longer.

As it was, that left Sol with no clothes on except for the band, and Ky still wearing everything except Thunderseal. He hadn't specifically planned it that way, there just seemed to be an urgency to undressing Sol that didn't need to be reflected on his own clothing.

Sol tilted his neck up, and Ky kept biting, teeth latching on one particular spot for a bit, sucking a bruise into the skin. He could feel Sol tense against him, and he lifted up a hand to lay a finger against Sol's mouth. "Look at me," Ky ordered, his cheek pressed against Sol's chest. He could feel another snort start in Sol's chest and make its way out against his finger. Maybe Sol had already been looking at him, but what mattered to Ky was that he was looking now. This was embarrassing enough without Ky having to stop and think about it.

It was much better to focus on Sol's powerful body underneath him, the way it was so much easier to read for the minute reactions now and for the thrill that went through Ky when his eyes latched onto Sol's yellow-orange ones.

Ky licked his lips, feeling at a sudden loss for words as his fingers tightened on Sol's wrist, up against the rope. No, he had to keep moving forward. Sol trusted him enough to let him do this, and even if Ky didn't know quite what to do that wasn't an excuse to flounder. Above all else, he wanted to make an impression on Sol, wanted to make him reevaluate how he saw Ky. If he could do this, then maybe in the future Sol would be less controlled, would be more willing to let go a little. Ky could take it, he knew that, and if it took something like this to convince Sol that he didn't want to forever just be fumbling in the dark, then this was what he would do.

A careful breath was enough to get him moving again, licking his way from Sol's neck down the line of his chest, hands moving out to grab and pull and touch. This wasn't very efficient, he realized, and that thought amused him, kept him moving slow.

"Didn't think you were still uncertain'a'this."

Ky huffed a laugh. Why did the few books he'd guiltily peered at when he'd been planning this include gags in their description of implements used? He was starting to feel more and more pleased with himself every time Sol talked. _You think I'm going to suck your cock_ , was what he wanted to say, but Ky knew he didn't have the self-control, the shamelessness to say something like that. His cheeks were flushing at just the formulation of the thought. He might have done the act enough times that he knew how to do it, knew all the ways that it could be rewarding, but that didn't mean that he had to be -- or could be -- shameless about the act. 

"I didn't know that your thoughts were lead so easily in one particular direction," he said, wholly aware of the fact that he sounded like he was a mixture of incredibly turned on and kind of anxious about this. (Other people might also include a hint of prissiness, even now.) It was probably an accurate description of how he was feeling.

Sol gave Ky a highly unimpressed look, and Ky couldn't stop the chuckle that made its way up. "Close your eyes," he said, running the tip of one of his fingers along the length of Sol's cock. Then he twisted, reaching for the edge of the bed and a small bag of things to lift out a blindfold. It was only then that he glanced back at Sol's eyes to see if he'd followed orders -- and let out a huff when he saw that the man hadn't. "Sol," Ky chided.

Sol didn't answer, opting instead to raise an eyebrow. 

Ky shifted into position, and waited until he blinked. Then he pressed his thumb and forefinger each against an eyelid, and tried to wrangle the blindfold into position. "You agreed to cooperate," he chided.

"Might'a'changed my mind," Sol said.

Ky huffed again. Trust Sol to be difficult, even now. "Then say so, and we can stop this here." He didn't want half-measures, particularly ones only arising out of Sol's own insistence on being stubborn for its own sake. He felt Sol's face relax under his hand, and attached the blindfold. He bit back the urge to praise Sol for his obedience for a moment, before he decided that it was worth saying for nothing more than his own amusement. "Well done."

Sol's silence was audible, and disapproving.

Having finally gotten Sol in a position Ky could work with, he slipped off of him, undressing himself as efficiently as he could.

"Can still hear you," Sol muttered.

Ky's cheeks turned a little red, and he endeavoured to undress a little more quietly, but he doubted that Sol could hear how hard he was by how he got his pants off, and it was certainly visually obvious. "The point is to heighten your awareness of your other senses. So that you can hear isn't an argument against the act."

"Hnn."

Ky finished undressing, and moved to pull the lube out of the bag. He pondered the idea of some misdirection, of, well, _fingering_ Sol for a while, but he was impatient to keep moving. Maybe later, before he untied him. So once he'd coated a finger in lube he pressed it into himself. His breathing seemed unusually loud, but maybe that was because Sol was so very quiet. Ky wanted him to talk again, but wasn't sure what would make him do so, equally wasn't sure of what effect Ky talking himself would have.

Ky pulled his finger out and coated it and its neighbor, before sliding them both into himself and working to stretch himself as quickly as he could in order to still do a sufficient job. "Sol..." he started, hoping to get some kind of response, although he still wasn't sure what. He knew what he was doing well enough, didn't need Sol to talk him through it, but a little attention would be appreciated. Still, that wasn't exactly Sol's way, and Ky knew that by now, even if he still didn't like it.

He settled back between Sol's legs, his fingers still in himself. Once he was stable like that he reached out for Sol's cock, fingers traveling it to make sure that it was hard, and stroking a couple of times more, because it was difficult to stop touching once he'd started. "I'm going to--" Ky started.

Sol cut him off with a gruff, "I know," and Ky tried not to read too much into it, but it was hard not to. Was Sol being quiet because he was lazy or because he wasn't certain what he could say, wanted to see what Ky would do if he didn't speak?

"Fine," Ky said, his voice a little curt and a little aroused. "I hope you're ready." He gave Sol just enough time to be annoyed by that, and not enough to respond, before he raised himself, holding the base of Sol's cock as he started to slide it into his body. As soon as he could he let go of Sol's cock, letting that hand go to run along his jawline while Ky supported his rate of descent with just the other hand and the lingering tightness of his body. He held himself there just as long as he needed to adjust -- and how annoying was that, that he needed to adjust as if they'd never done this before, as if his body wasn't used to having Sol inside of him.

He was biting back the urge to say anything further, which meant he could hear Sol's little grunt, could feel his mouth move with it. Sol could be so unresponsive 99% of the time, but with him like this Ky could have no doubts that he wanted this just as much as Ky did. It was that knowledge that made it easy for Ky to start to move, lifting himself up and sinking back down onto Sol's cock, faster this time, and then again, faster yet. "Sol..." he started.

"What?" Sol asked, and while there was still a hint of irritation at being asked to talk, Ky could easily think that there was some curiosity as well, as if Ky had thrown Sol off enough for him to care about what Ky might say, instead of just telling Ky to get on with it. (Which was for the best, since Ky's reaction to being told to get on with it at this point would be to slow down -- whatever the need in his own body he thought Sol's might be worse. And better not to let Sol dictate all of the terms, he wasn't very good at them.)

The silence dragged on for a moment, and Ky realized Sol was still waiting for what he might say. Thoughts flashed through his mind -- some inappropriate by even Sol's standards, such as the declaration of any sort of feeling -- as he chased what his original one had been. It turned out he didn't need words at all for it, instead getting Sol to match the rhythm Ky was setting up as Ky dropped one of his hands to give his own cock a little attention.

They held themselves like that, a motion steady enough that it would become comfortably familiar, if it weren't for that way that each time Ky raised himself up and let himself down again he felt his arousal further increased, chasing the line of pleasure.

"Wish I could see you," Sol muttered, and maybe it was supposed to be too quiet for Ky to hear -- because he was entirely sure that if Sol hadn't intended to say it he simply couldn't have -- but he did, and it sent a burst of affection tied to lust through him, validating everything about the current moment. 

Ky came with a moan that the room did nothing to dampen.

Sol had been meeting his bounces with half-thrusts, but they stilled now. Ky could imagine Sol thinking that Ky needed time to recover, that Sol could be patient.

That was hardly the point of all this.

Ky started to move again after as little time still as he thought he could manage, feeling his sensitivity to the cock in him, but feeling certain that Sol only needed a little more. He was rewarded with Sol's hands finding their way to his hips, and Ky let himself be moved in favor of drinking in the look on Sol's face: the smile that wasn't quite a smirk, the way the muscles in his body moved, the fact that he was in Ky's bed.

If Sol could feel the weight of Ky's regard he didn't say anything, coming into Ky in the closest to silence he might be able to manage, given the heaviness of his breathing and the nearly echoing sound of flesh hitting flesh.

When he was done Ky pulled himself off Sol and went padding off to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean himself up. Sol was still silent when he returned, so Ky settled himself along the length of Sol's body, laying his head on Sol's chest.

"Kid," Sol said, a definitely warning note in his voice.

Ky ignored him.

"Agreed to yer kinky sex games, not t'be a teddy bear."

Ky snorted at that, but still had no real intention of letting Sol go just yet. He was comfortable as he was. He stopped being comfortable a moment later, when he could feel Sol growing unpleasantly warm, until it was enough to make Ky roll off. He watched with wide eyes as in a matter of seconds the metal around Sol's wrists and ankles grew hot enough to make the rope binding them glow, and then light on fire.

"Sol," Ky snapped, over the sudden smell of smoke.

Sol's mouth was a smirk, but Ky was running to the kitchen to fill a pot with water without waiting to see the flame spread from the rope. Only the edges were charged, the fire already out, but when Ky moved to dump the contents of the pot over Sol's head in a fit of pique, Sol stepped back.

"Let it go," Sol said.

Let it go? "You set my bed on _fire_!" Ky yelled. 

"Only a little."

That didn't do much to appease Ky's rage, and the fact that Sol was almost done pulling on his clothing did even less. "The least you could do is stay the night."

"Maybe next time, boy," Sol said, and Ky was too surprised by the answer to demand that next time should be this time, to ask for something more definitive than a maybe if he would have to wait, or to stop Sol from heading for the door of Ky's apartment.


End file.
